Operation Icarus
Premise The TV in the cafeteria of CHERUB campus buzzed with world news, as they often did. Korea crying, Britain unemployed, Europe becoming steadily worse. All news was bad news. Or at least, it would appear so. Today was just another occasion. The TV cut to a news reporter discussing the rising tension between America and China, a dispute that would likely course another major conflict if left unsettled. Chatter continued onwards in the canteen, agents unaware of the increasing danger that was rooting itself into the foundations of the world blissfully ignored the TV. Until a severely rushed news reporter started harping as "Breaking News" flashed across the screen. "Chinese embassy bombing..." rolled across the screen. "We... have shocking news that apparently the chine-" the reporter suddenly went white with shock as an off stage reporter came on and whispered to her. "No way..." she said a slight look in terror in her eyes. She composed herself and looked directly into the camera. "I apologise on behalf of the News team, it appears that multiple embassies all across the globe have been hit by a series of terrorist bombings. Reports are still coming in but there are 32 reported cas-" The TV fizzled out, static covered the screen. The young agents watched on, muttering to each other about this obscene act of Global Terrorism unlike the world had seen. A screen flashed once more, and there stood a masked figure. An unrecognisable symbol draped on a banner behind him. This was no "Muslim" protest as many were quickly begging to suspect. "I... am ICARUS! Hear me world! Those who have power HEED MY WORDS, I will say this only once. I have witnessed the sorrow and corruption that embeds itself within this shameful world which those with power have created. The world will only continue to destroy itself if we let this course continue, that it why the creation of Icarus was necessary! I refuse to stand by and watch the slaughter of the weak by the strong. And I have proved my point by the divine punishment I have brought upon the embassies of the corrupt and ignorant. This is just the beginning. The longer the strong choose to oppress the weak my rebellion will grow. Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again, no matter how mighty or formidable our foe may be! The world has to change, so I will change it. My name is Icarus! Those of you without power, seek me and rally behind me! Those with it, fear me! Race and ideology do not matter, all that matters is the cause to do what is JUST!" The TV cut out to static, before swiftly cutting back to a hectic studio. A silent and wide eyed news reporter sat at her desk before realising they where back in the studio. "Folks we're not quite sure what's happening but we will try and report on it best we can..." The TV cut to a commercial break. The stunned silence of the Cafeteria was noticeable. Who was this Icarus character? And how would this change the world? Mission Briefing Icarus As yet unknown figure who has organised and potentially taken part in the bombing of 32 embassies world wide. As yet no ties to other terrorist organisations have been discovered though this has not been ruled out. Motivation is apparently non-religious, instead focused on the destruction of modern society. It is likely the individual is only the front man for a larger organisation, otherwise they would require connections to many other terrorist and legitimate organisations. Despite the otherwise seamless cover up of information, an explosive device within a thirty third embassy failed to detonate, a second lucky break in that not all serial codes from the various parts of the device were removed, and were traced to purchases made within the American state of California. It is unlikely Icarus operated directly within the state to purchase the necessary parts, the blame is instead likely placed upon local crime, particularly the Checkers. The Checkers Most gangs are born out of poverty, out of hate and desperation. The Checkers were born out of greed. Run by middle to upper class businessmen, only the bottom rungs of the gang fit into the traditional definition of a gangster. Despite this, the Checkers are not to be underestimated, since the collapse of more generic gangs in the area they have become the dominant illegal arms dealers in the area, their ruthless ideology is well known, when you apply a business mind set to gun crime, the affect is often profitable and bloody. While no clear evidence has ever surfaced, Mr John Sheffield is almost definitely the overall leader of the gang and as usual, the agents main target. Checkers Operations *Arms Dealing: The bulk of the Checkers business comes from buying and producing illegal weaponry before selling it on through their vast web of contacts, the Checkers are known to supply biker gangs throughout the country, as well as Terrorists, rebel factions and rogue states. There is a reasonable amount of low level, to individuals dealing going on, though this is largely via the lower elements of the gang. *Mercenaries: Both providing and transporting, the Checkers are known to offer their own gang members as soldiers for hire to other gangs and factions across the world, as well as offering transportation for other illegal mercenaries. *The Drugs Trade: In more recent years, the Checkers have begun selling drugs brought in from South America in exchange for weaponry, while still reasonably small in comparison to their arms trade, these operations are still highly profitable. The Mission The Sheffield family consists of the gang leader John, his wife Matilda, his cousin Mark and three children. Sarah Sheffield: 14 years old, brown hair dyed red at the tips. The most rebellious of the Sheffield children, Sarah is not succeeding at school (potential for one agent to tutor them) and has little interest in academic success. While not overly gothic, Sarah tends to dress darkly and detests traditional girly activities. Jonathan Sheffield: Aged 16, the first of the Sheffield twins, the sporting hero of his year at the local high school, Jonathan is surprisingly academically successful and pleasant natured, Jonathan will most likely be the easiest to be friend, but will be equally hard as the others to become trusted. Jessie Sheffield: The other half of the twins, Jessie not the equal of her brother in popularity, although not as much of an outcast as her younger sister. Jessie's most notable trait is her love of rock music, of which several major gigs are being played in the area soon, giving the agents a good opportunity to bond. The role of agents will be to become close to any of the children, to better achieve access to the Sheffield family's home and other assets. Developments This is the final Mission report from “Operation Icarus”, phase one. After a rocky start the agents took roughly 2 months to unearth any viable links to Icarus that “The Checkers” may have had. Michelle Vulcan managed to infiltrate the Sheffield families home life by engaging in a relationship with their eldest son 'Jonathan Sheffield', however after the two months, no amount of monitoring provided any useful information to do with Icarus, however many other criminal activities were halted with the information obtained. With this 'The Checkers' lost their substantial foot hold in the California area and as such, have began to be overrun by the other local gangs. However this is not just because of the foiled criminal activates. As the mission progressed it was becoming apparent, with thanks to the work of Calum Light and Kris Tanner, that despite not being directly involved in the bombings by Icarus, 'The Checkers' may have been supplying the organisation with components that were used to carry out the acts of terrorism. This was now the route of investigation that António Aragão and Jake Carter were tasked with following up, and unfortunately, during investigating at the California state harbour, they witnessed the murder of John Sheffield, Mark Sheffield, and various other high ranking members of the Checkers by an unknown assailant who wore a mask similar to Icarus's. It was therefore concluded that, from the evidence provided by the CHERUB agents, that John Sheffield and 'The Checkers' were involved in the bombing that occurred on the second of March 2012. However the true extent of the relationship between Icarus and John Sheffield remains unknown, as after extensive investigation following the ending of the mission, no-one who knew of the connection, remained alive. It has also been deduced that Icarus is systematically killing anyone involved who may be giving away secrets of either his organisation or anyone associated with it that isn't under his direct command. The CHERUB agents that participated in the mission are therefore mission banned until at least one other investigation has been carried out, as it may be entirely possible, that the masked figure at the Harbour may now be hunting down the agents with the intent to kill them. Category:Missions